Primer
A Primer is someone who spends time learning how to use magic prepared by others. He is the master of using magical scrolls, staves, wands, and other magical items. NOTE: This archetype is not wholly original. It combines, modifies, and uses concepts and abilities introduced in the Adventure's Guide (notably the Aracane Savant) as well as a few other sources. Hit Die: d6. Requirements To qualify to become a Primer, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Feats: Magical Aptitude Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks, Use Magic Device 5 ranks. Spells: Able to cast spells. Class Skills The Primer's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (int), Climb (Str), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (Int), Perception (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Primer prestige class. Magic Leveling Every level gained in Primer counts as a level gained in the Primer's spellcasting class for the purposes of spells per day (if the Primer has levels in multiple spellcasting classes, he chooses which class gains this benefit when he first gains a level in this prestige class, and this decision cannot be changed). Base Attack, Fortitude, Reflex, and Will save progression is given on the Primer table. Primer Discovery As a Primer gains levels, he begins mastering magic items such as scrolls, staves, and wands. These discoveries are known collectively as Primer Discoveries. At each level the Primer learns a new way to enhance his item-based magic, chosen from the list of Primer Discoveries. Bypass Restrictions The Primer is a master at using scrolls, staves, and wands regardless of his natural aptitudes. The Primer gets a bonus on Knowledge (arcana), Spellcraft, and Use Magic Device checks equal to his level. He can always take 10 on Knowledge (arcana) and Spellcraft checks, even if distracted or endangered. Discoveries Categorized for your convenience. Scrolls Wrest Power The Primer gets a +4 to his caster level check when casting a spell from a scroll that has a higher caster level than the caster. Lingering Magic A scroll can be used twice before the writing for the spell disappears from the scroll. Scroll Metamagic The Primer may apply his metamagic feats to scrolls. Doing so is a full-round action that permanently modifies the contents of the scroll and the scroll is now treated as if it was created with the metamagic feat applied. Normal rules as to which spells can be modified by certain metamagic feats remain the same, except that Quicken Spell can be used on scrolls as long as they normally take a standard action to use (reducing the time it takes to use the scroll). Staves Double Charge The Primer can recharge staff with two charge a day (instead of 1 normally), the number of spells expended remains 1. Charging Expert The Primer is no longer limited to the number of staves he can recharge a day. Staff Metamagic The Primer may apply his metamagic feats to spells cast by staves as he uses them. Doing so increases the time needed to use a staff, going from standard action to full-round action, or if the wand already has a longer casting time it takes an extra full-round action. Normal rules as to which spells can be modified by certain metamagic feats remain the same, except that Quicken Spell can be used on staff spells as long as they normally take a standard action to use (reducing the time it takes to use the staff). Wands Wand Metamagic The Primer may apply his metamagic feats to spells cast by wands as he uses them. Doing so increases the time needed to use a wand, going from standard action to full-round action, or if the wand already has a longer casting time it takes an extra full-round action. Normal rules as to which spells can be modified by certain metamagic feats remain the same, except that Quicken Spell can be used on wand spells as long as they normally take a standard action to use (reducing the time it takes to use the wand). Generic Command Word Mastery The Primer adds her level to Use Magic Device checks when identifying command words. He can also activate command-word items silently, substituting a magical gesture for he necessary words. He cannot use this ability in circumstances where he could not cast a spell with somatic components. He must know how to activate the item normally for the silent part of this discovery to work. Defensive Item Caster The Primer gains a +4 bonus on concentration checks to cast spells defensively when casting spells from scrolls, wands, or staves. This bonus stacks with the Combat Casting ''feat. Enhance Power As a swift action, the Primer can cause any scroll, wand, or staff spell he uses to function using his caster level rather than the item's caster level. Quick Identification As a swift action, a Primer can use ''identify as a spell-like-ability using his caster level. He can do this a number of times per day equal to half his caster level of the class for which his Magic Leveling feature applies (minimum 1). In addition, as a swift action, a Primer can use detect magic as a spell-like-ability using his caster level. Quick Analyzation As a swift action, a Primer can use analyze dweomer as a spell-like-ability using his caster level. He can do this a number of times per day equal to one-third his caster level of the class for which his Magic Leveling feature applies. A Primer must have at least 11 combined levels of casting classes to take this discovery. In addition, as a swift action, a Primer can use detect magic as a spell-like-ability using his caster level if he does not already have the ability to do so. Resilient If you roll a natural 1 while attempting to activate an item and you fail, you can try to activate that item again without restriction.Category:Homebrew __NOEDITSECTION__